Goodnight My Angel
by ERchica4eva
Summary: continuation of the episode “Damage is Done”
1. Default Chapter

Title: Goodnight My Angel  
  
Author: ERChicka4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They are the creation of TPTB. No infringement intended.  
  
Summary: continuation of "Damage is Done"  
  
Spoilers: season 8 up to "Damage is Done"  
  
Author's Notes: My medical knowledge is limited so please excuse any mistakes I may have made. I'd like to think those technical details aren't the main focus of this story.  
  
Now on with the story…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beep---Beep---Beep---Beep---Beep  
  
Within seconds Elizabeth was awake and frantic. Mark too opened his eyes suddenly.  
  
"Someone help my daughter quick!" Elizabeth shouted between sobs.  
  
Seconds later doctors and nurses rushed around the little baby. The doctors began shouting orders hoping to bring her back.  
  
"She crashing! Paddle's charge to 100."  
  
"Charging…clear!"  
  
Elizabeth burst into fresh sobs as she watched wide-eyed in horror as her little baby shook violently as a result of the shock. Mark tried his best to comfort his wife but wasn't much help seeing as he too was crying.  
  
"I think you should wait outside." one of the doctors advised them.  
  
"No I won't wait outside! That's *my* baby laying there fighting for her life. You will *not* ask me to leave!" Elizabeth shouted.  
  
The doctor opened his mouth and began to say something else but then silence crept into the room causing him to stop. Through their shouting and crying they had missed it "time of death 1:18am". It was truly over, Mark and Elizabeth had lost their little girl. Ella was dead.  
  
"You and I have barely met  
  
And I just don't want to let go of you yet  
  
Noah, hello, goodbye  
  
I will see you on the other side  
  
Noah, sweet child of mine  
  
I will see you on the other side  
  
And so I hold your tiny hand in mine  
  
For the hardest thing I've ever had to face  
  
Heaven calls for you before it calls for me  
  
When you get there, save me a place"  
  
to be continued? Well that's up to you. This story is gonna be based entirely on reviews. If I get any reviews wanting me to continue then I will. Even if only one person wants me to, I'll continue just for them because I really enjoyed writing this story and I wouldn't mind continuing.  
  
Lyrics from "Hello, Goodbye" by Michael W. Smith 


	2. Facing Facts

Title: Goodnight My Angel  
  
Author: ERChicka4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They are the creation of TPTB. No infringement intended.  
  
Summary: continuation of "Damage is Done"  
  
Spoilers: season 8 up to "Damage is Done"  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for all the great reviews. So as promised, you asked for me to continue, and I have continued. Sorry it's so short though. Well anyway grab your tissues and enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Facing Facts"  
  
With red eyes and tear stained cheeks Mark and Elizabeth went down to the ER hand in hand. Kerry was the first to spot them.  
  
"Mark, Elizabeth, how is she?" the concern apparent in her voice.  
  
Again the tears filled Elizabeth's eyes. She just couldn't deal with this. It was too much for her.  
  
"Uh…Kerry could you please gather everyone in the lounge." Mark finally answered.  
  
"Oh, uh sure Mark."  
  
Once everyone was gathered in the lounge Mark and Elizabeth had to face probably one of the hardest things, telling their friends the horrible news, baby Ella was dead.  
  
The silence faces just stared at them waiting for someone to talk.  
  
Mark began, "Ok um…" tears filled his eyes, "I do this everyday yet it's never been so hard in my life…um"  
  
Finally Elizabeth couldn't stand it anymore and shouted, "She's dead!" then whispering she said again, "Ella *is* dead!" Sobs overcame her body again.  
  
And as their friends witnessed, not a dry eye was in the room. That night everyone cried, cried for Mark and Elizabeth who lost their little baby girl, cried for Ella who, at 9 months, lost her life, an then maybe even for Rachel who has to forever live with the guilt of knowing she, in part, gave reason for Ella to die.  
  
THE END? or is it... again based on reviews this story could go on 


End file.
